


Entre clases

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino solía descansar tranquilamente entre clases, pero probablemente ahora no podría volver a hacerlo gracias a su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre clases

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto.

La universidad siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo para Lovino, en especial porque los dos primeros años pudo hacer lo que le daba la gana sin tener a su hermano siguiéndolo a todos lados. Pero como todo se acaba, al comienzo de su tercer año, su hermano ingresó a primero, acabándose sus preciadas siestas entre clases y comidas en paz.

—Hermano, ¿me puedes llevar a la biblioteca por favor? —preguntó una vez, interrumpiendo su segunda siesta del día.

Lovino se había ido a un rincón alejado del campus que, saturado de verde gracias a los árboles y las plantas, se convertía en un lugar perfecto para descansar. Pero este no sería el caso, y todo gracias a su hermano.

Lovino le miró malhumorado, y se giró hacia el lado contrario, para intentar seguir durmiendo.

—¿Hermano? —Feliciano se acercó más y colocó una de sus manos sobre él, moviéndolo un poco— Dime por favor, debo ir a buscar un libro.

—Ve hasta el segundo edificio, gira a la izquierda, derecho hasta el final, luego verás la biblioteca.

—¡Eeh! ¡Pero llévame hermano! —Esta vez puso ambas manos sobre él y comenzó a zarandearlo un poco más.

—¡Qué molesto eres! ¡Déjame descansar!

—¡Hermano! —esta vez sonó molesto, y de pronto Lovino sintió peso sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que tenía a Feliciano encima.

—¡Idiota! ¡Quítate! ¡Pesas mucho!

—¡Eso no es cierto! Tú pesas más.

—¡Silencio!

Nada más escuchar eso, Feliciano tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

El mayor le correspondió sin demora ni quejas, provocando una leve risita en Feliciano.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó de inmediato Lovino, con el ceño fruncido.

—De nada —dijo aún sonriendo. Pronto se acercó nuevamente a su hermano y volvió a besarlo—. A pesar de que siempre eres tan reticente a las demostraciones de afecto en público, ahora no tuviste problemas en devolverme cada beso.

—Acá no viene nadie. Lo sé porque he estado durmiendo aquí durante dos años.

—Entonces podría venir a verte más seguido.

—No por favor, necesito descansar —dijo y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos.

Feliciano hizo un mohín y comenzó a quejarse nuevamente. Lovino hacía como que no le escuchaba.

Tendría que acostumbrarse otra vez a escuchar su voz más seguido.


End file.
